


Neurotic

by Lilly0



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's WEST
Genre: Cooking, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: Shige tries to bake something for Kamiyama. It's more difficult than expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   Requested by [](http://lunakati.livejournal.com/profile)[lunakati](http://lunakati.livejournal.com/). (oh, and I know, Kami-chan isn't allergic to EVERYTHING ^^)

  
Kamiyama makes his own jewellery. Something about this thought is so fascinating to Shige that he can’t help but ask several times: You are making them yourself?  
  
Kamiyama chuckles. “Why is it so special?”  
  
All Shige can do is to stare at the wristband Kamiyama apparently made himself, beautiful handcraft, with tiny strings of colour worked through the leather, and… “You are kidding?”  
  
“Not at all.”  
  
He knows that Kamiyama can get really into things. And once he likes something he will spend a lot of time with it, learns it, studies it, and spends most of his free time for it. Almost a little neurotic. Still, Shige finds it weirdly interesting that someone can actually _breathe_ a hobby… like Kami-chan does it. “It’s just so beautiful,” he says quietly.  
  
“I can make one for you,” Kamiyama offers all of a sudden. “As a Christmas present.”  
  
“Tomo-kun, it’s not necessary,” Shige tries to argue like every grown-up would do. Of course he wants Kami-chan to make something for him, but he can’t possibly admit to it and-  
  
Kamiyama grins. “I will.”  
  
“I’ll bake something for you in return!” Shige blurts out. Now… where did that come from? He swallows slightly, but also weirdly contented by the look of admiration Kamiyama sends him.  
  
“You can bake?”  
  
“Yes.” _Hell no_. But he will learn. His first steps lead him to a book store where he buys several books about making muffins, cakes and cookies. There are a few alluring recipes in them, but what catches his eye – unfortunately – is this huge chocolate Christmas cake. It sounds difficult as hell, especially since he has to consider that Kamiyama is allergic to almost everything.  
  
_Don’t forget he can’t eat cow’s milk._ Ryusei says when he asks him for advice.  
  
Shige blinks. _Only cow’s milk?_  
  
_Better stay away from milk products in general._  
  
_Can he eat wheat?_ He wants to know.  
  
The answer is disappointing. _No idea. Better stay away from it? Better safe than sorry…_  
  
Awesome, how is he supposed to bake something without wheat, and milk products. And… does he eat fruits? Shige sighs slightly. _You don’t have to bake something for me_ , Kamiyama told him, probably because he knew it would be difficult. It makes Shige even more determined though. He could use gram flour maybe or rice flour? And then add coconut… or he could make chocolate! Out of coconut butter and vegan chocolate!  
  
Shige smiles happily when he goes on his research. Yes, he will make Kamiyama smile with his creation. He can’t wait. And maybe next time he could even invite him to dinner. Or lunch. Maybe on Christmas Eve. He will simply learn to cook.


End file.
